


Normal People

by Kaydences248



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydences248/pseuds/Kaydences248
Summary: Looking back on their travels after Ganon is sealed, Link and the Reader decide to pen his biography for future heroes. You both had changed plenty, after all.At the start, Link is a broken young man who does his Hero work for the sake of it, all the while harboring self-doubt and hatred toward Hylia and most people. You are the daughter of a wealthy family who finds life to be boring. You are sent to travel Hyrule in search of life's meaning. On a rainy night, you meet Link after he's done sleeping with yet another girl, and your story together unfolds.Unsurprisingly, this story does not have much show-stopping action or a sweeping romance; it just captures how Link and the reader are just 'normal people', with struggles to survive and a need to find meaning in life.(The writer believes in the holy trinity of a slow burn, friendship, then romance. She also sucks at summaries but do give it a read anyway :) )
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/ Reader, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. When Everything Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I haven't written in some time. I imagine that most of my work is going to be done at ungodly hours so at times the grammar may be awful, but I'll try :'D. I don't know, hopefully this story will be a different approach to how Link and MC are handled as characters.
> 
> My apologies for the short chapters, although I also personally prefer longer chapters. It's difficult to write too much you're kind of trying to finish the story asap! (But with the story already in mind, I know it's going to be a long.... ride.....)

In Hateno, evenings are lively. Link’s cottage is quietly tucked a little farther away from the town square, right behind the firefly pond. But ever since the Calamity ended, Hateno had picked up a bit more traffic in travelers. The wafting scents of suppers from the pub, the musky smell of cloth from the marketplace, the hearty chatter of people, and the tiny dotted lights are a reminder of that. The revival of the town’s economy is a welcome change for its otherwise tired people. 

I once wondered if Hateno’s landlocked position was the land’s cruel metaphor for how people were forced to live in fear, and under the radar during the Calamity. But things are different now.

It is a chilly night, given how closely we’re situated to Mount Lanayru. My fingers snake around the warm ceramic of the mug as I lift the hot tea to my lips. A couple of weeks back, I’d insisted that we built a swing (the first of its kind around here I hear) beside Link’s massive yard. It was inspired from his adventures at the Mogg Latan shrine. He was hesitant because we’d ruin the gorgeous flower bed that he apparently spent a hundred rupees on (scam!), but oh you know how some guys are, and eventually, we ended up building a swing and rearranging the flower patch. 

Now, I spend the evenings stretching out on it, enjoying people-watching over the quaint little town with some contemptuous interest. I was there when Princess Zelda informed Link of her plans to rebuild Hyrule. As much as I enjoy dreaming of reviving trade routes with neighboring towns, expanding on the use of Sheikah technology, seeing what Hyrule could be… I also felt that I needed time away to reflect upon the events of the Great Calamity. Fortunately, Link felt the same. After dropping the Princess off in the capable hands of Impa, the Kakariko elder, we retired back to Hateno for a short while. 

“Hey”. The wooden bench of the swing creaks a little as another weight dips onto it. A handsome dimpled smile addresses me and I can’t help but kick myself for feeling butterflies in my stomach. As if it’s the first time all over again. 

“And I thought I could finally get some peace and quiet, ” I laugh. 

Link raises an eyebrow and hummed. “Says you, though.” 

“Shut up. Hylia, do you have to be so annoying every time you see your favorite person,” I smile and press a kiss against his warm lips. We both smile into the kiss, and I lace my fingers around his. Link sighs in appreciation and leans on my shoulder. His fingers tug gently against mine to request for the tea. I pout but relent. 

“So, did you decide to follow through with it in the end?” He steals a sip.

“Ah.” I lean back against the swing and sigh contentedly. It had been an idea of mine that once our adventure ended I would take some time off to pen down everything that had transpired. There were many reasons that I factored. For one, Link was the Hero. It would be good if future reincarnations of the Hero’s spirit had a reference point. I knew that the other Heros - Sky, Twilight, Time, and Wind - all had their own biographies recorded. 

But they generally seemed to portray their Heros as taciturn, blank-slate characters. I wanted future generations to know that Link was a ‘normal person’ too. He had tantrums, bad days, bad decisions, and failed battles. The important part was that Link had the Courage to get up whenever victory seemed impossible (or run, when it made strategic sense), triumph over his past and his memory loss, and accept a more positive outlook on life. During our adventures, I couldn’t help but notice that Link was treated as some sort of infallible help, some sort of demi-god. Privilege came with a certain responsibility, but it also robbed him from the receiving end of empathy. 

The last reason was that I just wanted us to have a memento of the story we shared, just in case the mind ailed, or we separated… It is a dark thought, I know. But that’s life. And sadly, no one understands these better than Link. 

“You and I, both of us changed a lot in the last two years.” Link rattles on before I can give a reply. Today’s clear sky is bursting with millions of stars, and they cast a breathtaking reflection onto Link’s azure orbs. “You were a stubborn old goat who kind of just floated along with life, and I was a distrusting kid with a messiah complex. It's actually kind of strange how we ended up together.”

“Excuse me?! Stubborn old goat! Okay, but fine it’s true. We weren’t perfect back then. But we had good points too. Deep down, you were always kind, courageous, and honestly, I loved the amount of chaotic energy you had…. Or still have.” I smirk. “And I-”

“You were surprisingly adventurous. And you were always very reflective, and willing to change. Although I almost went deaf because of how noisy you were, it was lively. You were always there for me, and I never had a dull moment around you.” Link gives me a wicked look. “Oh, and then there was the first time you tried to-”

“S-Shut up!” I could feel the tips of my ears stinging and my cheeks burning with embarrassment. Honestly, in his own twisted way, I think he likes it when I get angry, which is why he provokes me so much. I lightly slap Link’s arm. “I was inexperienced, okay! Also, no way in hell I’m writing about that. Not the weird bedroom stuff. Hey, that’s between us only.” Link meets my gaze shyly at the thought of our more intimate moments, and his ears darken. “True,” he quietly agrees. 

“Anyways, yeah I am going ahead with it.” Using a free hand, I brush aside his golden locks gingerly and look at him with a wry smile. “Also, I don’t think I’ll be coming with you to help reestablish the kingdom just yet.”

This is a first for Link. My chest wrings a little with the taken aback and hurt look he shoots me. My fingers dance along his smooth skin to eventually cup his cheek, preventing any interruptions. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch up to you by the next full moon. I just want some more time off. You have to leave in a week; you have a duty to Hyrule, and I’m just your lover. I’ll take off writing here first, but eventually I’ll bring everything along when I meet up with you again.”

“Don’t look so downcast. Hey, I love you. I love you very, very much. You’re the darling of my life.” My voice now hushes to a whisper, and I can see him trying to give me an understanding look. 

“Alright. But by the next full moon, okay? I’ll send you letters by Rito post so you know where to best go. Is this time-off the first test of our relationship?” Link laughs quietly, a telltale sign that he is uncomfortable. But he tries to understand, he always does. And I appreciate it. 

“Don’t be silly you idiot. We’ve been through way more than this. Maybe not as a couple, but as travel companions. And I can’t wait to record everything we’ve been through together down on paper. The good, the bad, the better times and the worst of it. It’ll be amazing. And when we see each other again, I’ll do anything you want with you for as long as you wish. Pinky promise.”

For whatever reason, the last sentence riles something up in Link. I see a thoughtful reflection in his glassy eyes and know that he has something in mind. But I keep mum and let Link lead me up from the swing. 

“Yeah, a month will be fine. Remember to take care of yourself? I know you can take care of yourself and you love nature walks, but avoid that Hinox in the forest outside the village, and the Lynels guarding Lanayru promenade. I look forward to seeing whatever you’ve written. And, I’ll contribute to it too so we have dual perspectives. You’re not gonna be allowed to be so selfish with hogging all that page time to yourself princess.” Link teases.  _ Be safe, dumbass.  _

“I- Thank you for always understanding. I love you. I know I say an inordinate amount of the phrase, but it’s meaning was never lost on me. I’m not religious - but I thank Hylia for bringing us together every day.” I tiptoe and kiss Link one more time, this time a bit more passion. I give his lower lip a tiny nibble and he accepts. Suddenly, he pulls back, surprising me. 

Link smirks at me and laughs breathily. “You’re so melodramatic. Goddesses, it’s only a month. Well, c’mon let’s continue this inside.” A wild glint flashes across his playful eyes and without warning, I am hoisted over his back like a hunted piece of game. I squeal in protest and excitement, and our jocose laughter melts into human magic. The lovely perfume of peonies and the bright tint of fireflies is blessed by the illumination of starshine. Everything is so perfect. 

The wooden door creaks as it is locked from within. After which, only the darkness remained to shelter the Hero and his lover away from the prying eyes of the world.


	2. The Bluest Eyes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between the MC and Link. No, they do not start travelling together straight away, but this chapter serves as an interesting start to understanding both their characterisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm writing this book for myself, rather than other people - hence the infrequent updates. I'll take any form of criticism if people even bother reading this haha. If you're lurking in the comments section I'd also love to hear your thoughts and ideas! 
> 
> As a personal rule, although the reader is the MC, I won't use any of those "y/n" or "h/c" abbreviations (I'll avoid them, at least). I think it's a bit strange when "y/n" becomes as good as MC's name (of sorts).

“Hi, may I have a soft bed?” I mumble almost inaudibly as I dump a silver rupee on the table. An hour ago, the rain was pouring outside. Fortunately, there are signs that the rain might cease by midnight. Sleeping to claps of thunder and aggressive flashes of lightning is not something that I might consider pleasant. 

The stable owner looks at me funny as he gingerly tucks away the expensive gem. A silver rupee was not a small change for most people, as most Hylians were only starting to recover from the Calamity Era. Soon enough, he notices the uniquely colored eyes and heirloom bracelet, and he understands. 

“Ah, a Cardaillard. We don’t get visitors here often, being so remote and all. Are you here on business Young Miss?” Dabi asks politely. I now notice the tiny name card propped up against his desk, as I feel a wave of irritation at the mention of my family name. 

“No, I’m not representing the Cardaillard family today. I’m just a traveler. And I’m tired. If you excuse me, I’ll be turning in soon. Wake me an hour after first light.” 

I politely excuse myself and head towards the shared table of the inn to grab my travel bag. Despite being the most comfortable form of accommodation on the road, it often offers the least privacy. All of the beds are exposed and I always get paranoid that another traveler could just stick his head into my bed-chamber to catch a glimpse when I’m at my most vulnerable. My stomach is aching from hunger but I am soaked from head to toe and freezing. 

I head to the washroom and change into a dry and warmer set of woolen clothes. I rinse my hair with some nightshade water that I processed myself and clean myself with an old rag. I notice that there are barely any visitors to the stable, which is understandable given how remotely located it is. Despite the stormy weather, there is much to be seen around this part of Hyrule. For me, there is no rush, and I look forward to sampling all of Hyrule’s gorgeous scenery, bit by bit without much of a planned route. 

After performing my routine functions, I head out toward the landing of the stable to see if there is any shelter at all to kindle a flame for cooking. From the corner of my eye, I notice a young man slip from the side of a bed, with another brunette cozily nestled into it. He is only dressed in his boxers initially but proceeds to slip on a low cut navy shirt with green three-quarter pants. 

His entire neck is peppered with what I presume to be love-bites, and his eyes shine a baby blue. And holy Hylia, when he flexes his back to throw the shirt over himself, I can see toned muscles and tanned golden skin. As he comes out into the lighted corner, his dirty-blond locks become obvious, which are tied back into a half ponytail. From his physical appearance and unusual attire, I easily surmise that he is an uncommon traveler, albeit a very attractive one.

It is at this point that he notices me looking at him curiously. His expression first changes to a farouche one, before hardening again. He raises his eyebrow as if to taunt me to mind my own business, before smirking. “It’s late. Would you like to join me for supper before I leave?” 

I motion to the girl, confused. “You’re leaving? What about your girl?” 

He knits his brows together, momentarily amused. I gasp as I put two and two together, and shake my head as a “nevermind”. Then I accept his offer and follow him to the campfire. 

“That nightshade perfume you’ve got on you? Isn’t that expensive to come by?” The traveler is very skilled at picking out scents, allowing me to guess that either he’s a flower lover, or that he’s a seasoned one.

“No, just nightshade water that I make myself. It’s quite simple actually. Just throw in three-part nightshade, one part spring water, and a critter of your choice. Of course, this can be easily repeated with other flowers. You’ve got a good sense of smell on you, by the way.”

The stranger just smiles at me as we settle on two logs surrounding with enough legroom in between. He grabs a pot and assembles a dry pile of firewood underneath. I am shocked as he pulls out a tablet and manifests the firewood from thin air, but I keep mum. But the surprises didn’t stop there, as he also pulled out a massive flaming blade and lit the wood aflame with a swift swing. 

The young man stirs the pot after combining water, hearty radishes, voltfruits, hydromelons, rock salt, and a bottle of milk. The resultant aroma smells sweet and spicy, and the traveler takes a seat opposite me as the concoction is left to simmer under a pot lid for a while. I am about to ask for his name when he breaks the silence first. 

“So you’re a traveler? Like me?” 

“I guess you could say that.” I am struck by how he did not recognize my status, but decide that the anonymity is refreshing. My eyes dart wistfully to the right as I admit, “But not really.” 

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” He laughs playfully at me while looking me in the eye. His voice is a rich soprano and his smile is punctured with deep dimples. He is charming, and he knows it. My socializing acumen instinctively picks it up as an unsettling front that he is putting on. Hylians commoners are usually good, open folk. But I try to give him the benefit of the doubt and enjoy his company.

I brush a lock of hair behind my ear and smile. “So, what’s your name? You’re quite different from most common folk that I’ve met. You make me quite curious.” 

“I’m Link. The same knight who fell a hundred years in battle, if you can accept that.” By this point, the soup is ready and Link scoops some for me into a nearly perfectly carved wooden bowl. It is the unvarnished texture of the wood that lets me know that Link has probably carved it himself out of raw wood. I accept the meal gratefully and allow the delightful warmth of the pinkish soup to sink into my skin. 

“Yes, I am familiar with your name and your history. It feels a bit like a dream, though. It has been a hundred years after all.” I smoothly assure him. I then proceed to introduce my name, which does not ring any bells for him at all. “If you had really just woken up from a hundred-year slumber then, I’m sure you wouldn’t be familiar with my family name. I belong to a wealthy family of merchants named the Cardaillards. I’m not the heir though, so I’m just out to travel.”

Link hums in understanding. This begins our exchange of stories over the campfire. There is nothing too personal, and we vaguely dance around the intimate details of our life. Campfire etiquette works that way: you share a personal story with a stranger with the confidence that you’ll never meet again. It can be a form of catharsis or just the price of entertainment for the generosity of a hot meal. For me, I prefer to keep my cards closer to me, so I just share what I consider to be the lowest denominator. It seems to be that way with Link as well. Except that, I’m sure his payment might be for some semblance of human relationship and contact. It’s just a guess, given that he’s a lonely traveler whose mission is to defeat Ganon.

I learn that he left the Great Plateau months ago and has recently conquered Zora’s domain, which explains the sudden end to the monsoon weather there. He says that he’s setting out to conquer the Rito’s divine beast. I indecently inquire about the lucky lady nestled under the covers at the inn, and he only meets me with a sardonic smirk. 

“You could be next if you’re lucky enough, young lady. I’d advise against it, though.” He winks.

“We’ll let fortune be the judge of that.” I return a smirk of my own and wonder if he picks up on the subtle double entendre. 

By this time, the rain has started to pick up again, much to my chagrin. I make quick work of the remaining meal and thank him for the delicious Gerudo cuisine. “Actually, I didn’t know that it was Gerudo. It’s just a recipe that I remembered instinctively. Anyway, it’s delicious so I don’t really care. Thank you for reminding me, though.”

“Are you going to go now, Hero?” 

“I guess. I have to, Hyrule needs me, doesn’t it?” He answers in a perfunctory tone. I can’t tell if he’s just speaking in a factual manner, or whether he has allowed some other thought to mar his mood. He returns the question, “And what about you, princess? Or would you prefer that for tonight...” He flashes a cheeky, boyish grin. I realize that I love it when he smiles like that, not that my affection for a mere stranger goes beyond anything other than an appreciation for beautiful things.

“Sorry, but it’s a no. And, I don’t have a plan, Link.” I laugh. “I just want to explore the scenery around here, before I make my next move. Thank you for the meal, it was delicious. I would love to have you cook for me again.” Perfect campfire courtesy. I was certain I would never encounter this character ever again.

“Sure,” Link replies. He looks at the rain, looks at the stable, probably to decide between braving the rain and resting for one more night. He sighs, and after leading his horse from the stables, he quickly climbs on and takes off. He doesn't so much as spare a final goodbye. It was as if our evening together was cleanly wiped from memory. 

This boy is funny enough, I conclude. As I retired into the stable inn, I glance at the girl sleeping soundly beneath the covers. She looked clueless, happy almost. I see that Link has left a purple rupee on the vanity beside the table, probably as some sort of cheap decency. Naturally, I felt some level of disgust for this Link character. This could not have been the same knight the history books write as chivalrous and silent. He is sociable and indecent to an extent. Perhaps it is too early to give any indication of character, but it seems that Link may not be the hero people think he is. 

As I saddled underneath my own covers that night, I did not know… That this evening’s dinner was the prelude to many campfire meals that I would share with Link later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after this the real adventure takes off!


	3. The Bluest Eyes (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story really gets started! The story alternates between Reader and Link's POV. I trust the readers to discern for themselves, but this chapter is from Link. I think it is important not to judge Link or Reader just by isolated choices they make, but to just go along the story to form a better idea of who they are. If their characterisations seem a little bit strange, it is done on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's POV! As always, I apologise for the grammar errors... I try fixing them but I don't always spot them till much later.

I lean against the pillar of the tower as an apple crunched against my molars. The headwind is blowing strong today and the chill erects goosebumps on my sleeveless arm. I pull the navy Hylian hood closer to my skin for warmth. _That girl again, huh?_ I cock my eyebrow as I stare down from the Tabantha Tower on Nero Hill. Pushing some of my overgrown hair behind my forehead, I squint to get a better view. With that expensive-looking purple silk hood and uniquely coloured hair, she was recognisable from literally a mile away. _Why’s the little princess still here?_

It appears that the little lady had her objective set above some steep-looking cliffs. I see an obnoxious orange flower sparkling further up the rocks and immediately know what she was looking for. I roll my eyes. High lives like her especially irk me. Sure, she was cute in appearance and all, and she was pleasant to make small talk to. But her world view was such a turn-off. So she said, she was “not the heir” to the Cardaillard fortune, and that she was pretty much “free to do whatever she pleased with the handsome annual pension she had”. Some nerve she had, twirling her hair like that while commenting that the silver rupee meant “small change” to her.

_“Oh, it’s not that my money means nothing to me. I understand that it’s important to get by, and a privilege to not worry about it. But you know, when you have so much of it, you kind of wonder if there’s something out there that could actually give you the thirst… the passion to live. Because I don’t.”_

I grit my teeth at her campfire sob-story. I think it was the way she recited it, with that wistful look reminiscent of a badly acted cliche from a second-rate play. Of course, that spoilt brat would not know what it meant to live, because she wasn’t saddled with the responsibility of an entire civilisation’s survival. What would she know about hard work and duty? I envied her, and of course, I loathed her existence. Now was not the time to get annoyed, although I half-wish that she would slip or something (for my amusement).

A day ago, I had reached the base of the Rito village, and as it was in Zora’s domain, I was not exactly welcome. Amongst the feathered creatures, I heard a hushed mix of gossipmongering and fearmongering. I don’t know why it did not occur to them that I had a perfectly acute sense of hearing that was capable of deciphering their venom. Amongst the voices whispered _failure to save the princess, failure waiting to fail again, and failure to even save himself, how will he save us all?_. All I filtered was,

_You dereliction. You charlatan._

Naturally, I was not about to lay back and take their shit while their senile elder asked (or begged - I saw no difference) for my help, all the while getting my identity wrong.

_“So then Champion Descendent, will you help? Please… my people… We do not know how long we can last until our food stocks run out. Our best warrior Teba is out risking his life, and I cannot risk any more losses of what remains of our kind.” The snow-white owl tried to stand up. He trembled against his cane as he tried to shift his weight with his bad back, probably in some desperation._

_“No, you mustn't exert yourself, Elder Kaneli Sir.” I lace concern into my voice smoothly, as I reach out to steady the haggard old bird. He was not lying; although his bones were heavy, I could trace the outline of his ribs as I supported him. It did seem that without the freedom to roam the skies out of fear of Vah Medoh’s deadly lasers, there was only so much time before the scarce agricultural resources scattered on the outskirts of the village were exhausted._

_But. So what? If I do the same and beg your people for some pitiful show of clemency, are you going to do the same for me? Or, should I save your pitiful existence from damnation before I step into the village and expect the slightest ounce of respect?_

_“Of course I’ll accept your quest Elder Kaneli. I will locate Teba as soon as possible when I feel that I am ready.” I graciously bow as a sign of reverence. After which, I promptly rode out of the village on Epona. On the way out, I was even fortunate enough to have spotted heart salmons in a nearby pond. In a moment of spite, I tossed a remote bomb and disemboweled all of them. I hoped the villagers would enjoy having decomposing, rotting salmon for dinner. Even then, I felt the Triforce of Courage slightly sting me. Damned Triforce or I would have blown all the water out of the pond and cut off their food source altogether. Oh, the thought makes me shudder with excitement._

It has been two days since. I plan to stall it out until the Triforce’s pain became unbearable before going to the aid of the Rito. Realistically, a few more days of waiting are not going to kill the Rito, nor will it cause them to worry any more. I had planned to do it anyway, but not until I had taken out my spite on them in my own small way. Until then, I was going to bide my time while taking in the rest of Hyrulean scenery and finding more ingredients for my cooking. I hear that a rare breed of Voltfin Trout is in season nearby.

Returning my train of thought to the little missy, I scoff in amusement as she predictably slides down the cliff with the onslaught of a slight drizzle. There is no doubt that a full storm is about to erupt. And sure enough, with an encore of thunder and an entrance of lightning, a full shower poured. I am perfectly content at minding my own business when I suddenly see the moron lose her grip at the crack of rumbling thunder. She slips backward and barely manages to grab hold of a rocky wall while she clings on to dear life.

_Holy Hylia._

I immediately leap off from my position on my paraglider and glide over to the cliff overlooking her position. It is not until I am midair that I curse under my breath for playing Hero again. For some reason although I’ve sworn to live my life independent of such unimportant duties, I find myself time and time again coming to the aid of some random damsel (or lad) in distress. I extend an arm to the poor bitch beneath me, and yell at her to take my hand.

The look she returns me is one trembling with emotion. Surprise, relief, confusion, and doubt are all swimming in her glassy eyes, and I read every one of them with ease. Without much of a choice, she grabs my hand and I hoist her up to stable flooring. We are both panting to catch our respective breaths by the time we are up safely on the ground. From where I lie on the ground, I look over her arms and body to scan for any sign of injury that could require treatment. She appears fine.

“By the goddesses, you are heavy.” I jokingly wink at her.

Despite just saving her sorry ass, she gives me a guarded look and instead, softly mutters an apology and her thanks. I shoot her a look, and she quickly decides that I probably deserve a better explanation. She shrugs, “I met a traveler at the stable inn. I was out exploring anyway and he said that he needed someone to pass his life savings to the Great Fairy. So I obliged. I’ve never heard or met one, but why not? Anyways, weren’t you headed for Rito village? Are you lost?” I can hear the hint of worry in her voice. But I also notice that she has deliberately unanswered the question.

I smile kindly at her and shake my head. I have learned in my travels that it pays to play the character of a meek, shy Hero. Especially around women.

“Uh huh… Anyways, we need to get shelter. Neither of us should risk catching hypothermia in this freezing climate. C’mon, we need to get moving.” She brushes the dirt off her and immediately starts scanning the area for a makeshift shelter. She flexes her arms experimentally to check for any signs of damage, and her stare lingers a little longer on the uniquely carved bracelet. In the rain, it glows a bright turquoise, an indication that luminous stone dust was brushed onto the accessory. It must be important to her.

Together, we glide down the mountain back onto the path. I follow her lead although I am convinced that in the event of a monster attack, I will be the one doing the heavy lifting. She levelheadedly marches onward only focused on her objective. Soon enough, she grabs me and excitedly points toward a treehouse. I immediately frown as I easily identify it as an enemy base, but I think she may have forgotten it. I am about to reign her in and warn her, but later decide against it as I think it may very well be interesting to see how she reacts to an attack.

The treehouse is strategically positioned at a vantage point up a slope, which causes me to tense as I scout for any archers. But there are none. I recount once that enroute to the duelling peaks, there too had been a vacant treehouse. I wonder if this is also an exception, but I am cautious not to let down my guard.

“Watch out!” I quickly dodge an incoming strike while pulling the girl behind me. A hideous reptilian creature with peripheral vision and a colourful tongue lashes out, shedding its green coat to reveal its black one instead. _A lizalfos_ , I hiss. These abominations are smart creatures, and had chosen a rainy region to work in favour of their disguise while keeping their skins moist. Clever. What was not so clever however, was that they had chosen to wield metal Lizal boomerang weapons in the midst of a lightning storm.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that my companion was going to draw her weapon, but analysed her surroundings and decided against it. However, judging by the hilt of the blade she had sheathed, it was likely that her eightfold long-blade was going to be a double-edged sword in this situation. Still, I was impressed that a mere girl her size (she was slightly shorter than I was, although admittedly I was still growing) could wield such a weapon. I assume that she is proficient. Perhaps, women aren’t always relegated to the kitchen after all.

Of course, I’m joking.

The two of us decide to stand back while the lizalfos stared idiotically at its electrifying weapon. I earn an incredulous look from her as I run further away from the treehouse and whistle as loudly as I could to grab the monster’s attention. Not wanting to turn into meat bait, she follows closely behind me as all three of the lizalfos sprint toward us. As the sparks become more and more frequent, it was not long before a sudden strike of thunder roasts the lizalfos company alive, leaving smithereens of ashes in its wake.

“Heh, that was easy”, she spits at the pathetic heap, before pulling my arm and dragging me into the shelter. “Don’t just stand there, we have to go.” I oblige and while still on the lookout for any unwanted company, I jog deftly to underneath the shelter. By this time, I admit that my initial impression of her has been slightly weakened. She is tougher than I initially make her out to be.

“You’re quite brash compared to most other Hylian women I’ve seen so far.” I let out a soft chuckle.

“What?” She squints at me and shoots me an unamused glare. She has taken out a piece of sweetly perfumed towel and has started to dab herself dry. It smells of Silent Princesses.

_Wait, why is that flower so familiar… And her attitude…_

_Suddenly, I get flashbacks of long golden locks, an audacious shove, green eyes. A frog. “Go on, taste it!”. The field is decorated with millions of silent princesses in full bloom. I close my eyes and I am able to recall the same flashback back at Ridgeland Tower, but with much more vivid detail._

“ _Zel_?” I unconsciously blurt out as I try to steady myself. By the time I come around, I already notice the early symptoms of my blackening out. Hazy grey dots waltz around my cloudy vision, and I almost drift backward. But I catch myself and lean against the hardy bark for support. Loaded beads of sweat mix with the dewy rain droplets and I rely on my physical senses to restore myself. Small steady breaths. The smell of the perfume. The chill of the evaporating water. The crashing of the rain against the earth. The uncomfortable presence of a stranger watching me like this.

“Are you alright?” A strong grip shakes me back into reality, and as a reflex, I immediately swat her off. I growl, “Mind your own business.”

I receive another unamused glare, before apologising “I didn’t mean it that way.” I genuinely mean it, and I feel the uncomfortable heat prickling up at the nape of my neck.

My companion’s gaze softens. Technically, it is not wrong to call her that, but I know it feels wrong for more than one reason. Her slightly dry throat gives her voice a huskier quality, hushing it to a bare whisper. “I know. I should have given you space. Do you want to talk about it?”

“C’mere.” I shakily breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm so happy because I managed to get more friends on board to "sample" my story. Hopefully, eventually, people will also come to enjoy my retelling of the botw game. *^^* As I write this story, I have a vague plan, but I don't always know what I'm expecting until I get to the writing itself. 
> 
> Sorry I know I'm rambling but I genuinely think this how Link could really turn out to be underneath all that disguised happiness in the game. I understand that it's a kids game but realistically, could Link really have woken up all that carefree? Or is it just a front he puts up? Because I know I would probably not.


	4. The Bluest Eyes and the Blood Moon (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin, I need to apologize for the especially late update. I was thinking about what I really wanted from the story, and it took me a whole month to decide what to do with this chapter alone. :') Also I've been pretty busy with life oops. Hope you enjoy it!

“Mind your own business”, Link hisses. He shoves me off, which almost sends me tumbling backward, given how muscular he is. But I stand my ground and return a glare. By the time Link realises what he has done, he mumbles a feeble apology. He casts his gaze downwards, probably still reeling from the imbroglio of showing weakness so publicly. 

By now, it is nightfall. Judging by the position of the moon, it is half-past nine. Although the thick rain continues crashing down around our drenched treehouse, I look into the sky and I spot the moon. But today, instead of the usual glorious bare bottom, the moon is much smaller in size, like an angry blotch mark the frustrated writer stabs onto the manuscript. The bloodthirsty moon breathes out flaming red wisps, burning the downcast grey sky into a bloodbath. According to the lore, blood moons only started occurring after the fall of the Hero.

For us normal folk though, the blood moon has become a regular enough occurrence that we pay it no heed, other than the obvious fact that monsters respawned after.

In all likeliness, it is not hard to see why it would affect Link the most. In all honesty, I have no idea what was responsible for what appeared to be his panic attack. But it likely is safe to presume that the blood moon had some part to play in it. I don’t even know if he’s caught onto its existence yet. 

The only contrast against scarlet ashes are a pair of deep blue eyes. But those eyes have lost their lustre, replaced by unshed tears that accompany fear. Just for a moment, I glimpse the haunted and the cursed nature of his existence. This is jarring to me, as for the short time I had known Link, his eyes had betrayed little emotion, except amusement. I had always known that he was the Hero, but it was only now that I could feel the weight of the world on his small shoulders. _What a responsibility. What a fate._

In my heart, I cannot help but feel pity, and a certain longing for something. It was a very strange feeling that I did not understand at all; almost as if he had something I didn’t. _Was it even longing that I felt?_ I did not know.

“Do you need to talk about it?” I inquire softly, approaching him as if he were a spooked horse. The last thing he needed was for me to come down as overbearing. “C’mere,” he signals for me to come over, as he reluctantly takes up my offer. He holds out a shaking hand, which he quickly retracts again when he notices the blood moon from the corner of his eye. I cannot help but admire the amount of strength it would have taken to react like that after an anxiety attack. It was almost as if he was that _conditioned_ to tidy up his feelings in a matter of seconds and force on a stoic mask to be functional. 

Somehow, Link finds the strength to stand and he grunts incredulously. “Some timing,” he spat. He’s being so difficult, even though there is a good chance that in two hours we will have to find the strength to slay the respawned Lizalfos again, without the lightning. Black Lizalfos, no less. That is, unless the rain lets up and allows us to leave. He needs rest, I decided. 

“Don’t be a moron. Lay down, you’re obviously not well enough to go anywhere in this miserable rain.” I gently nudge his shoulder with both palms and sit him down against the bark. 

“Y-you’re the idiot.” He breathes uneasily. “Can’t you see… Blood moon…?” He retorts weakly, still struggling against me. 

“I know, that’s why we need to get you rested up, so no one gets hurt or dies after the damned Lizalfos spawn. We _both_ need to pull our weight.” I cock an eyebrow at the stubborn Hero. 

Instead, Link shakes his head. He rolls his eyes. “What I meant to do, was to teleport out of here using the Sheikah Slate. Are you going to sit here and become Lizalfos supper, or are you coming?” 

I blush slightly in embarrassment. “So that’s what it’s called, huh? A ‘sheikah slate’. Also, I was just trying to help, but I’m sorry anyways.” I help him up and he grabs my hand. His palm is calloused with many rough bumps of skin. His hands are probably twice the size of mine, his grip is gentle but firm. I can’t help but feel a little awkward at the close contact. With his free hand, Link nimbly dabs at the Sheikah slate, and in a matter of seconds, we dissipate into strings of light blue air...

\--

We land back at the Tabantha stables and for a while my head spins gaudy with the lurid lights of three stables blurring into each other. I can see why this piece of technology might be a last resort escape. It appears that Link is experiencing the same giddiness, and the only modicum of reality is the one rooted in our joint hands. And of course, the dampness of the rain dyeing into our skin and clothes a darker shade also helps to draw me out of the trance. I already hate this feeling.

Since Link is still weak from his episode earlier, so I take it upon myself to support him back. After what seemed like forever, I managed to get him onto a bed. The stable owner (forgot his name already) does not seem to mind, as I had been paying him silver rupees for the past three nights, which could easily afford a week of lodging. 

“Stay here. I’ll take care of you for a while.” 

A swift motion grips me by the forearm tightly, causing me to jerk toward him. It seems that being rough toward people, or maybe just me, is going to be a constant with Link. I mentally sighed. “Why are you doing this? Don’t baby me, what is your motive? Are you Yiga?” 

“Buying a favour, or a few actually.” I respond dryly, ruffle his hair. “I mean. I do kind of owe you my life and supper. Just be good and sit here while I cook you something. Or if you’re up for it, go dig your slate’s inventory or something and get a change of clothes. Then, get back into bed.” _Did the poor boy never have anyone to care for him like this his whole life? Also, is the reason why he’s so guarded because he sees everyone using him or something?_ My imagination was bubbling with questions. Link’s character was clearer to me now, but for some reason he seemed even more inaccessible. 

_Does he hate people? Why?_ I wanted to find out more and solve the puzzle. 

I walk out of the stable back to the sheltered cooking pot and kindled up a dancing flame using the good old fashioned flint and metal sword. To be honest, I never cooked much back when I lived with my parents, because we had servants for that. There was only one dish that my mom taught me to make, before she passed a few years ago. It was the one homey dish that I knew how to make confidently: simple rice balls with a variety of toppings. It was simple, but perfectly so because it just tasted like home. Not wanting to make something too heavy for Link, I make him salted mushroom rice balls using the Rushrooms I had picked up while rock climbing. I also boil some water and brew some Warm Saffina tea from my own supply of herbs.

“Hey, I brought you something to eat. Sorry it’s nothing as fancy as the creamy heart soup. It’s all I know how to make,” I perch by Link’s bedside and shake him gently. Ostensibly in my absence, he had been taken by fatigue. Then in the warm lighting of the stable, I noticed the heavy layer of eyebags sitting on his fair skin. He has changed out into a blue lobster sweater and casual hylian pants. He turns groggily to face me and whiffs a scent of the steaming rice balls. To me at least, he’s the spitting image of the wary Hylian retriever being domesticated for the first time; oh, how cute. 

Gingerly, he takes a bite of the meal. I wait with bated breath to see if he is comfortable with the food I have brought him, but when he begins wolfing it down I breathe in relief. His blue eyes light up and he looks much younger, almost like a little kid. The cheeky gleam in his eye when he eats carefreely really accentuates the blue hue of his iris, I mentally note. He really should smile more like this. 

“Hey, erm Link…” I am not sure to process my request. 

For a moment, Link is drawn back into reality. “This better not be a confession. Seriously, not in the mood for _that_ today.” He tells me half seriously as he stuffs himself with another mouthful. I had to roll my eyes at him. Speaking of which, my nanny would riot in her grave at his table manners. The childlike boy I see before me is so different to the charming young man from our first meeting. If he gives me the chance, I would like to peel away the subtle layers to his character just to see what Hylia’s chosen Hero is _really_ like.

“No, you moron. I was asking, if you really need to talk about what happened today, I can try to help. And I’m not doing this because I’m Yiga or anything.”

At the mention of the episode, Link tenses up. Again, those icy blue eyes of his hardened. He lowers his voice to a harsh whisper. “What you saw today, was a mistake. Forget about it. Spread any rumours about the Hero being weak and I will make you wish for death. Even if you are a lady of a powerful family. Make no mistake about it.” He is dead serious. 

“Are you like this to everyone?” I mutter, a bit taken aback that he is still so guarded. _How does he even live?_

“What do you mean? It’s just how the world is.” Link meets my gaze level-headedly. Now, his blue orbs have frosted, and they glare coldly. “For someone descended from a trading family, surely your family has educated you not to trust everyone you meet?”

I begin to feel my impatience seething out of me, and I wanted to meet his challenge head on. However, true enough as my merchant family _had_ taught me, you do not directly agitate the client until you have what you want. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be at Rito village? It’s just a three hour ride from here and it’s been a few days since I last saw you.” 

Suddenly, it feels as if all the air has been sucked out of the room. I know that I have dealt a low blow, as my answer hung obviously in the pocket of empty heavy air, unspeakable for Link. From the corner of the eye, I see that Link’s Triforce of Courage has started glowing dimly. I almost miss the very subtle wince he gives. “Again, that is none of your business. So what?” Link maintains his fierce eye contact with me.

“So I’ve been meaning to tell you. It’s decided. I am coming with you.” I fold my arms and tell him firmly.

“And you think I’ll just let you?” Link shoots me a look of amusement. His expression morphs into one of disbelief. “Also, what the hell?” I bite my lip. My next delivery will break or make the deal.

“Well, you may not necessarily need it, but it would surely be an interesting development for you. I bet you’ve haven’t had a travelling companion with you for some time. Doesn’t it get lonely some times?” I let it sink in for a moment. From what I have seen of Link’s character, playing some empathy card like ‘I want to help you’ would only be repulsive. Instead, I have a strong gut feeling loneliness might be a real struggle he had. From the silence he gives me, I know he’s listening.

“Don’t worry, I know how to fight. You’re an expert with weapons, I’m sure you’ve caught sight of my sword at least; although that’s not the only weapon I carry. My family didn’t send me out into the wilderness without some way to make sure I could cut a way home if I had to. I’m not some old spoiled hen that’ll wear you down. Logically speaking, it would be safer for the both of us to travel together.”

From the way the light shifts in Link’s eyes, I know he’s starting to take an actual interest in my proposal. He opens his mouth to speak but I anticipate the question. “So what’s in it for me?” I try a guess and smile. From the way Link’s lips curl into a smirk I know I’ve more or less struck the deal.

“It wouldn’t be so fun if I told you the full story right away, would it?” I lighten the mood with a chuckle. “Well for now, the answer’s the same as what I told you that night. I want to see Hyrule and explore it. Also, you in particular, are a very interesting person. All this is true, at least.” I wink at Link playfully. “It could be fun, you know?”

Link only rolls his eyes sarcastically and laughs heartily. “You’re crazy. Do you even know what you’re asking for? I won’t promise your return home.”

I hummed, “Oh and I’m sure you wouldn’t. You saved me from the cliff once, surely you could do it a couple more times, right Hero? Also, I might end up saving you once in a while.”

Link scoffs and mutters something about me being a very strange girl. Having eaten up all the rice balls by this point, he begins to saddle back into his covers. As he gets comfortable he looks up at me and cocks his eyebrow, “So you went through all this effort of nursing me and cooking for me, just so I would let you travel with me? Just so you could treat all this as some sort of vacation?” There is no malice in his words, I think, only amusement.

“No, I helped you because I wanted to; believe it or not. Also don’t get the wrong idea. Unlike the dozen women you’ve probably slept with, no I’m not in love with you. If anything, don’t end up falling for me, Hero. I’m a rare breed of wealthy, not commoner.” I jest back as I reach for my own night clothes stored in the safe near the vanity. “I’m afraid a purple rupee won’t even come close to affording the laces on my boots.”

If Link felt like he had something to say about my reference to our first night at the campfire, he was too tired to say it. Instead, he turned underneath his blanket so he could settle in for the night. “Go rest early. We leave at first light tomorrow, and the night’s not getting any younger.”

As I turn on my heels to visit the bathroom so I could clean up and retire in myself, I catch a glimpse at the blood moon outside. It was almost midnight, which meant the skies were a nightmarish shade of red. Although blood moons had become known as a symbol of imminent danger in Hylian culture, they had also become a symbol of renewal, as the crops and plants tended to regenerate after a blood moon. _Did I really know what I set myself up for?_ I silently wondered. I’d led my life on whims, which is why I was sent off to travel. But I had not expected to actually encounter the Hero himself.

Touching the luminous stone bracelet heirloom, I looked back at a now asleep Link. How funny if he had found out that this wristband was actually inherited from his younger sister a hundred years ago, and that it was actually in my family’s blood to return the past favour.

No matter, I’ll hand it over someday and fulfil my family’s duty. For now, I must turn in and be ready to enjoy life again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I know the quality of writing for this chapter is disappointingly rusty (I'm quite unhappy with it tbh but nyahhh). AnyWAy I really wanted the conversation to be the focus instead. Not sure if I delivered hahaha I don't know I'm just tired ahhhhh. Looking at the four chapters together now, I have a clearer picture of what Link and Reader's chemistry should be. Hopefully they get to tackling the Rito's village problem soon, because they will actually starve to death. 
> 
> Also whew that all tension was pretty difficult to navigate through. :''D Even though I was on a lofi indie playlist full of cute songs, I felt the tension quite strongly. Don't know if it's just me though haha.


	5. Albatross Around the Neck (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think, Link would let you come along without strings attached?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished age of calamity and jesus let me tell you it is such an underwhelming game =_= . The whole build up was so melodramatic that we (my gaming partner and I) were rolling in laughter as terrako got gang clubbed. In hindsight, we're both probably fked in the head but it was genuinely really really bad. I'm all open for discussion (rant! :D) in the comments section because seriously I forgot who astor was by the end of the game

_“Pa, is there something you need?” I nervously pushed the heavy wooden door open to enter my father’s office. My stomach was churning tiny butterflies. My father, who was usually casual and genial had taken on a more grave expression; specifically, the one reserved for disciplinary or solemn occasions._

_“Darling, have a seat. Before you leave, I need you to read this letter,” Father waved his right hand toward an aged piece of paper protected in a glass case and a bracelet beside it. My father’s eyes were dim with sorrow and worry, his shoulders hung low with tension. It was at that point of time when I noticed the greying streaks of hair and sagging cheekbones; he suddenly looked ten years older. He had likely been suffering from insomnia and a poor appetite. My heart ached for the ageing man before me._

_“The family heirloom? Weren’t those in Grandfather’s possession?”_

_“Yes… He sent them this morning. The messenger insisted that he had gifted them to you, and hoped that you would not disappoint. Baby, you know your Grandfather loves you. He would not have ordered you out to travel Hyrule if he didn’t want to achieve something out of it.”_

_I knew exactly what Grandfather wanted. We had met on numerous occasions, and at my last birthday he was unapologetically explicit. Pa spoiled me too much, and I was on the same page as him. Unfortunately, that was the only thing we would agreed on. He had wanted me to become truly independent, and he said he saw a certain promise in me. I was independent, I contended, but he said I was missing a certain ‘hunger’. Out of respect, I had held my temper although I did not like the threat of cutting my annual allowance if I did not comply. But not because of the money; Hylia no, I could live on my savings for at least five more years._

_I just hated being held at his mercy and cornered like that - to lose. But I was not blind to his point. Ever since Maman passed, Pa gave me anything I had wanted. There had been no need to strive for anything in life. I was not the Heiress of our family business; not even the bargaining chip in a political marriage. No, Hyrule as it was after the Great Calamity was too underdeveloped for that sort of complex social system. It would take at least the entirety of my lifetime before our nascent society could have the privilege of bifurcation returned. Our numbers were just too weak._

_“Don’t worry about me, Pa. Genuinely, I myself am looking to thoroughly enjoy this trip. If Grandfather thinks the trip will give me such a hard time, I’m going to prove the old man dead wrong.” I replied flatly, and took a curious step forward to inspect the bracelet. It felt cool to the touch. “There is no odour to the metal. Neither has it flaked after a hundred years, this is probably a genuine article of sterling silver.”_

_It was the first bracelet our family had crafted, and it was not for sale; or so, I’ve learnt from my cousins. Intricate silver patterns meandered around a simple middle band, with each of the little tunnels overflowed with pools of luminous dust; an expensive material. From how precise the patterning is, it is strange if a person crafted it. Without a shadow of a doubt, it was lasered using Sheikah technology. But the Sheikah technology had almost certainly died out with the Calamity. How was this possible? Upon closer inspection, I felt my heart leap and dance a little at the Silent Princess motifs. I had always loved flowers, although many considered them humdrum._

_“Just come home safe. Nothing else matters.” My father’s forlorn eyes pleaded with mine. His eyes reflected a colour different from mine, a proof that he had married into the bloodline; and a reminder that I was his last blood tie to Maman, a woman he loved so dearly with all his heart and soul. Since her passing five years back, he was more forgetful, and sometimes wistful. Leaving the old man alone in a big empty home that was once domesticated with jocose laughter added to the fusillade of emotional vulnerability, but it was what it was. I didn’t hug my father then, but I wanted to. It was difficult for me to express my emotions so openly. All I could muster was, “I’ll send souvenirs home often. I’ll be home safe. But take care of your health as well.”_

_I proceeded to smile weakly, “So, what’s the alleged letter about?”_

_The light darted uncomfortably in Pa’s eyes, and he treated me to a weak grin of his own. “I think you are going to find its contents quite interesting. You better take it with you, along with an official apology from our family. If it were me, I would rather it be destroyed rather than have it in our possession.”_

_Confused and slightly doubtful of the severity of a simple sheet’s messy penmanship, I hastily grabbed the yellow piece of paper, weathered with dog ears and tarnished browned spots. My narrowed eyes skimmed through its vague comments. The penmanship wasn’t rushed, but the cursive lacked finesse. As if someone was quibbling hard against their quill as they choked on their words._

_I gasped. “Oh, poor things” were the only pitiful monosyllables my subdued tongue could spare._

  
  


* * *

“Wait up! I think you’re forgetting your most important piece of treasure!” 

Aboard Epona, I am not quite awake yet since I had gotten up an hour earlier to leave the little missy behind. A rude wake up call grates ever so timingly against my ears like rusted nails against a steel wall. My ears were ringing from inside out, and I felt p r e t t y murderous, to say the least. I pinched the bridge of my nose in mock disgust as I turned around me to the sight of the same girl with the familiar purple silk hood. If she had anything to whine about my skullduggery, she didn’t say it. I considered it a small win, in my own childish right.

“Treasure? Sounds like a new synonym for burdensome.” I winked at her. “Oh and, congratulations! You’ve passed the first test.” Unfortunately, she saw last night’s atrocious behaviour, which means that there’s no going back now. Since she’s getting familiar with my real persona, I no longer have any need to appear princely before her. If I can get some fun out of her while killing time between these asinine ‘main quests’ I’m forced to contend with, I may as well. 

And as usual, these private conversations I have with myself experience yet another unsavoury intrusion by the churlish sting on my left hand. _Damned Triforce, even though I’m right handed. You couldn’t even get the location of my hands correct? Damned goddess, the wretched whore. Ow!_

The other nebby bitch on my right croons her neck and leans in, eyes widened in concern. I give her a quick glare to make her question herself. She turns away rolling the yolks if her eyeballs again, for the umpteenth time since last night. Now that I really notice her presence, I see that she is mounted upon a beautiful snow-white stead with a neatly trimmed golden mane. This was a rare species, as I only sighted one near the Tabantha stables a few weeks back. This one had been born domesticated, I can tell. Memory eludes me as usual, but I have heard it said at the Tabantha stables that this was a descendent of the royal horse. _Another surviving reminder_ , I muse. Guilt laps painfully at me again, but I brushed the thought off quickly. The cursed triangle bites at my skin. _What was its problem?_

I return deftly to poke at the conversation, before she could suspect anything else. “Allow me to introduce my partner. Her name’s Epona.” An undertone of pride swells in my voice, and I sweep my long fingers through Epona’s rugged soft mane. It is true; Epona was the perfect companion. 

Miss Princess takes the hint and goes along with the small talk. As we slow the horses down toward the wooden bridge, I glance around and take in the cool morning breath of dew and horses. It is a very long drop below the ridges, otherwise the layered gorges of the mountains create a beautiful wave pattern around the red walls of the valley. The natural architecture is breathtaking, as the towering pillars of stone stand majestically erect. It is truly a gorgeous morning to ride… _to ride away from Rito village and all its feathered scum_. 

“Illysvia returns the greeting,” she responds good humoredly. The horse lets out a defiant whiney and jerks her head toward the left away from my direction. It was as if the smart girl knew and resented the cause for her early morning spur. She chuckles as she takes a snide dig, “Oops, looks like Illysvia doesn’t take kindly to people who can't even do their one job of keeping an agreement. Anyways, what’s the next trial you’ve got for me Hero?”

“Why, I’m glad you asked.” I grin charmingly, making sure all my dimples were showing themselves off. I had been observing the weaponry on her back for some time, and I was very interested. There is an eightfold long blade from last night, one traveller’s shield, a knight’s bow and two ice rods. She had a quill stocked full with an arsenal of different arrows. The diverse roulette of weapons were mixed and matched. If I had to make a very educated guess, she both scavenged and bought her weapons, which is what I do. She’s experienced. If she wants to come with me, she had better prove she won’t wear me down. 

Pulling out my slate, I halted Epona as we arrived before a valley of mountain folds. Two guardian stalkers paraded triumphantly over the air columns. Turning to my companion, I started, “Trial two. I’ll see you on the other side at the Rito stable. If you make it out alive you pass. Don’t worry, it’s a straight route. If you’re not here by sundown, I’ll assume you died and leave, or maybe I’ll come find you when I feel like playing Hero.” I myself have no idea how serious I am as I am speaking this, but it should be entertaining for a while. 

I brace myself for a repartee of some sort, and honestly if she had expressed discomfort I would have rode with her. Instead, the girl’s expression morphs into an understanding, bold, aplomb look. It’s a strikingly beautiful look on her features, actually. Although I had lost most of my memories, my acumen was still sharp from my days of training. There is no mistaking the confidence of an accomplished equestrian who knows her advantage in a trusted stead, and the arrogance of experience. If she does not come back, I already know that there is no point looking for her. But if she does, then I definitely want her travelling with me. 

I tap on my Sheikah Slate and when I next open my eyes, Epona and I are back at the Rito stable. 

I know I am a lot of things, but I am better than any of Ganon’s monsters. It is too late to turn back and track her down now, if she is on horseback. Suddenly, I feel very small, and an irrite sensation eats away in a small corner of my mind. But she agreed to this; any blood spilled would not be on my hands. Any blood spilled would not be on my hands. Right, not on my hands. _They, the nightmares, could no longer touch me._ I shook my head and reassured myself firmly, she knew what she was asking for. She told me that herself last night. If

I allowed myself to grieve over every single person who had died due to their own choices,

who would grieve me?

 _I_ , the cursed hero, who had suffered most of all?

If it wasn’t cruel enough that I must forget all my friends and family

who may as well have not existed,

then why do I not forget the pain that comes with feeling their empty faces and figures? 

That’s why, I will not allow myself to feel any more guilt. Now, we wait and see if she’s worth her salt. In the meanwhile, I’m going to think of what to tell the birdbrains about my little misdemeanor four days ago. Oh, and maybe if some miserable whore is lying around in the stables, I could earn myself some easy game too. Just, if anything happens to the missy, it isn’t my fault. Nothing is my fault anymore.

  
  


* * *

_It’s like with Grandfather. It’s a wager that Link challenges, and I hate losing. I can prove him wrong._ I look around the terrain before I make my move with Illysvia. Two guardian stalkers could be easily dismembered with accurate bomb arrows, but it wouldn’t be worth the risk, since these regenerate next week with the blood moon. I feel the adrenaline insanely coursing through my veins, and I hear adventure screaming my name again in the wind. I try to shut these out and focus on the danger of the situation. 

Actually, there is nothing romantic or too flashy about solo travelling on an unforgiving route like this. I’m not sure about Link, since he’s the Hero, but for ordinary folk who are experienced, it is still better to be careful with one’s life. As I had observed on my previous expeditions around the area, the monsters in this region tended to be higher levelled. There were only black skinned enemies, and a single blow from one of these would be sure to leave a bleeding gash. I always grow giddy at thought of the iron stench of blood. 

I spur Illysvia onward cautiously, using our speed to bypass the enemy monitors. We zip in and out of the mountain folds, and the strong gusts whipping through my hair refreshes my vigour and adrenaline. There is a sense of imminent doom as the valley sometimes closes in on us to form a cavern-like bridge. I fear that archers lurk overhead, but no arrows come. Perhaps it is too high for normal monsters to reach without a spawn point there. 

Out of the blue behind us, a huge tremor that multiplies Illysvia’s stride threefold as the ground launches us upward. I furrow my eyebrows and worry that it is a landslide, ready to bury us ten foot under. Ironically, this fear is exchanged for another, as a mighty stone talus roars in the distance. It unloads its arm into the dirt to charge its attack, but we are faster. I steady my aim to send a bomb arrow flying in its direction, but not at its weak point. With how far we are and Illysvia’s sprint, it is impossible to aim there. Instead, I arch the string and aim for the rocky walls above. The explosive connects and a cascading landslide momentarily buries the beast five foot under, allowing Illysvia to disappear from its sight. I sooth my mount, “Good job girl. You’re doing amazing. We should be around two thirds of the way.” I receive a grunt in reply, a signal to say she understood.

Ahead, my eyes traced a few bumpy lumps in the ground; almost indistinguishable as boulders from a distance. Squinting my eyes, I uncovered a pack of lizalfos stealthily camouflaged into the dirty mud. Technically, we could speed by them, but they would leap out, and their lashing tongues would whip Illysvia from the rear. I spared no mercy with lizalfos. Moblins were burly but too tall to see beneath their snouts, bokoblins formed the lowest rung of sentient life really, hinoxes moved slower than river snails, but lizalfos were quick, nimble and cunning. I took no chances with the species. Especially in an enclosed valley, I knew a strike from one would throw me off my horse, and allow the rest to easily swamp in on me. It was a zero-sum situation.

Lifting the ice rod I scavenged from the wizzrobes the other day, I cast the frosty magic over the linear path, freezing half of a dozen of them solid. Then using my sword, I speared through their heads, some through the whites of their eyes. Green blood spewed everywhere grotesque and I cringed. Disgusting lifeforms; I despised their lifeless bulging eyes, so cold and reptilian. Because they were all encrusted in a layer of ice, their bodies weakened underneath. The blade cut through them like a stick through melting butter. 

With the path cut through, I know I am lucky to have made it out on the other side relatively unscathed other than the abrasive scratches of the rocky walls. I tickle Illysvia behind the ear to let her know that we had done a good job of staying alive. Over the horizon, the sight of a large horse-head catches my eye, and I feel a sense of security of protection wash over my chest, neutralising the adrenaline. Their work was done. With one last spur, I direct Illysvia toward the safety of the Rito stable. 

Just like all the stables in Hyrule, the Rito stable takes the same ballooned shape of a circular tent, mounted by a massive horse head in honor of the horse deity Malanya. Encircling the structure are dense towering conifers, with massive pine and oak logs tidied up in stacked pyramids on either side. The forest behind is lush and teeming with life. The first stand of trees have been felled for the stable’s needs, leaving stumps. Bruised fallen wild berries and chipped acorns lie scattered around a bed of straw and punk, which forms the forest floor. The air is so crisp and much cooler than at the Tabantha Stables. It’s my first time so far north of Hyrule, and I knew that in time, there would be lots to take in. Five hundred miles away from home, I still cannot believe how far we’ve come. I would send Father some of the flowers from this region. I silently wonder if there’s a new flower to make scented water with. 

By now, the darkness slowly eclipses the land as the sun sinks into its retirement. 

Like a young animal eager to leave its nest for the first time, I excitedly prop myself off the saddle and feel my feet skip across the soft floor. I’m spoilt for choice as to what I should feast my eyes upon first in the foreign environment. What is this pink berry, it’s so pretty and the trees are so huge, it’s like there’s no end to them. Aware that I’m not alone, I try and reign in the childlike excitement. 

“I didn’t need to go retrieve your carcass from crows after all,” a familiar voice jests behind me. Link smirks, although I see that he looks… relieved? With Link, you can never really tell what he’s really feeling. I see his eyes look me over for any signs of injury, and he pays attention to the specks of dried blood on my sword. I break into a wide grin and pose a moronic question, “So, do I get a distinction grade for my survival skills?” 

This causes Link to just smile and nod, an indication that I have passed the litmus test. “How was the bokoblin camp?” He had cleared the entire area before and was probably trying to show off. “What Bokoblin camp?” I blinked. He blinked back and shook his head. I must have missed them, and they must have missed us. We both laughed for no reason after. I tried not to pay attention to how rich and carefree his voice was. He should relax more like this, drop the airs of playing it cool and charming. He’d be a lot cuter. 

“So what’s the third trial?” I probe as he leads Illysvia and me in the stable for dinner. 

Link looks over his shoulder and flashes that wicked dimpled smile. I have a good feeling it will come to become cursed. “If you’ve passed the second, it should be easy for you.” “Oh?” I raise my eyebrow. For the first time, he actually addresses me by my name. He points toward a huge mechanical bird hovering over a rock in the distance, and continues,

“We’re going to Rito village, and until we get out, you’re going to be my pretend girlfriend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god i woke up and checked my fanfic and the hits have multiplied threefold. Thank you so much for reading, and for leaving the kudos :D Also, I am happy w the quality of writing for this chapt, altho the end cldve been better =_______=
> 
> There're some things I've been meaning to tell you Readers. If you could bear with me it would be amazing.  
> 1\. As the reader, I really hope that you can see more that for more than one reason, reader and link are actually very quite questionable ppl. Of course, I will address them as the story goes on (hence, "slow burn"), but actually we are getting there (cue: next chapter, or next next chapter).  
> 2\. I know the plot is very slow, it might even appear dry to some of you. If you're looking for a very big dramatic adventure, you're probably not going to get it here. This fic is more of a humble abode, and I really want to genuinely develop their friendship before we rush into anyone's pants. I promise, the romance and smut will come because I have been DYING to write it.  
> 3\. I do think and reinvent the story quite a bit which is why updates are so slow; not to mention I am so busy irl finding time to really sit down and write a good quality chapter is like nyaghhh. If you could read every word instead of speed reading it would be amazing, which brings me to my next point  
> 4\. In my writing I literally mean every single word I say. Every word here is penned for a reason and although I WISH i could give you trivia about link and reader's characters, the only way I can give them to you without telling you is in the small things they do. I don't think it's very obvious, but hopefully if anyone even remembers the story or gives it a reread by the time I'm done fleshing out the plot, someone will appreciate TT. Slow down and smell the flowers!  
> 5\. I'm still rlly sry about the grammar. I tend to speed check my fic and idh a beta :<
> 
> but ofc its fanfic and ppl read for fun so yeah :'''. Anyways next update will prob be next month or sth so till then stay safe and keep cozy :D


	6. Albatross Around The Neck (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Rito village you go! But before that... and while in Rito village...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing emotionally ambiguous things are my favourite :) I wonder how you will feel about Link after this chapter
> 
> Also, I wanted to write more content for this chapt, but it wld’ve been too long. So I split them into 2 chapts. I think the next chapter should be even heavier (emotionally) than this chapter. This is just the prelude!
> 
> (Edit: ALSO OMG I FORGOT TO WISH. HAPPY INTERNATIONAL WOMEN'S DAY, (although imo everyday should just be gender equality day) :D! )

The campfire’s contagious flames cackles and coughs glowing ash into the frigid air. The dim light casts a shadow on Link’s features as he sits across me on a log, coaxing the fickle fire with a stick from the stubborn wind. I focus on his cyan eyes, and silently wonder.  _ Although it has been five days since we’ve first met at the stables, somehow I have a good feeling that we could become actual friends.  _ I flinch as my mind crosses to the episode from the night before and I purse my lips.  _ Will he open up eventually?  _

Dismissing the impossible question, I close my eyes, fatigue soaking into my muscles from the day’s events. Tonight the crickets are energetically chirpy, and the occasional rustling comes from the spotted owls assuming their thrones tall above in the fir trees. If you squint hard enough into the invisible corners behind the blackened foliage, a mysterious blupee can be sighted chasing after the pot of gold behind the rainbow. Using both palms to support my weight on the log, I stretch my legs and bask in the serenity of the moment. The surroundings are relatively quiet, except for Link’s rich baritone humming. It almost feels like the calm before the storm. 

“I should tell you more about myself. You ask why I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend at the Rito village.” My ears perk up and I shoot Link a quizzical look. Unfortunately my brain is too worn to suspect the invitation, and I let him have his way. 

“I first awoke at the Shrine of Resurrection around two months back. I didn’t even remember my own name. But then suddenly people -ghosts even, if you believe in them- were just telling me how my destiny was to defeat Ganon… How I had failed a hundred years ago. All my friends and family were presumed dead. Only one or two acquaintances had gotten lucky.” 

“All this was just thrust upon me. I didn’t choose any of this, you know. I didn’t. And I’m only eighteen; just a kid.” Link smiles grimly to himself and inhales sharply. He trains his eyes off his boots to hold my own. I shift attentively and rest my hands in my lap, ready to receive the rest of his story. Although the words appear genuine before the unsuspecting ear, I feel the nervous slosh of the meat stew in my stomach.  _ Why is he telling me this now?  _ Still, I feel inclined to listen and to trust what he has to say. Anyways, I am too tired to prolong the conversation with questions of my own, none of which fester from my pasty muddled mindscape anyway. 

“Surely you’ve heard of my handiwork at Zora’s domain? Before they realised how much they needed my help, they treated me like dirt.” Link chokes or spits on the last syllable, his words dripping with poison from the accompanying sentiment. “The head of the Zora Council Muzu forced me to strip down  _ naked _ in front of a large crowd, in the town square, to prove that the princess’ armour would fit me. He didn’t want to believe that I was the same Link from then, even though he had clearly met me before. After proving my identity, he denigrated me for failing Mipha. I received the same treatment from most of the people; if the women weren’t trying to flirt with the latest hottest bachelor in town. The royal family only welcomed my existence because I was their last hope. Suffice to say, it was not a pleasant experience.”

By now, Link glares daggers into the charred wood, and a hairline fracture whines painfully from the rod he grips. “The Zoras are hypocrites. Their attitude conveniently flipped overnight the moment the rain stopped, as if they thought I would celebrate along with them and forgive their treatment. The only thing I celebrated was leaving.”

“It is the same with the Ritos. I was there a few days ago, and I got the exact same treatment. So you understand, right? I destroyed one of their food sources and left.” I can’t quite follow up with what I am hearing because too many details and names are whizzing by, but I stare blankly at Link. I see the madness playing with the flames in a dance macabre behind his azure orbs; something's not quite right. There is a tight-lipped smile plastered on his lips. 

“It’s not right, obviously.” Link starts playing with his fingers, slowly perfecting the simulacrum. I start to catch on to his game, but am too tired to have strong emotions. I know that by tomorrow, the disappointment and disgust will have comfortably settled in. “But I’m the Hero, so unfortunately as much as they hate me and I hate them, I will have to fulfill my cursed duty. Tomorrow we’ll walk in the village, where they’ll probably issue an arrest warrant for me of some kind. For practical reasons, I will say my apology and get a chance to prove myself by ridding them of their Divine Beast. I’ll need you, someone who is ‘close’ enough to be an alibi to my heroism. Also, I did consider having you pose as my sister or something, but they wouldn’t be alive now, would they?” 

_ Now that’s a very tall order _ , I muse. I am about to open my mouth in protest of whatever my half-angry mind strings together, but his next statement halts my tongue’s discourse. 

“And maybe,” Link says quietly in a very very small voice, “Maybe if I showed them that I was like everyone else, with a family and someone to care for,  _ someone will believe that I’m just a human too. _ ” 

He gets back up on his feet, not looking at me anymore. “Get some sleep, we leave together on time tomorrow.” He smiles kindly again, making a bland joke from our first morning today. It is as if he changes his personality with the flick of a switch, just as I had noted during our blood moon escape. The air hangs heavy with distrust and mistrust as I chew on the walls of my mouth. Today’s now tasteless dinner of gourmet meat stew now urges to wrench out of my gut and return itself to its owner. Perhaps my heavy brain cannot help but slip on his smooth words, because I start to reconsider my actions. In an equally quiet voice, I ask, “Are you going to sleep?” 

He looks momentarily surprised, and then shakes his head in a sad smile. “No, sleep is a torture session I would prefer to avoid. Oh and.” 

“Honestly, I know I am fucked up. If you don’t want to do it, I won’t force you to say anything, or hold it against you; I promise. We can still travel after I find a way to fulfil my duty at the Rito village, if you’re comfortable. Also about today, I shouldn’t have left you alone on such a dangerous route like that. I could’ve trailed you secretly, at least. It’s very good that you’re safe.” Again, Link avoids my gaze. But he doesn’t smile, or expose any visible emotion. I can’t tell if he means it or if he’s reciting a blank line for the first time, like a talentless actor. 

He turns away and walks off alone to the back of the stable, where there is more room. I don’t stop him, as I myself can feel my body ache for rest. My numbed brain does not know what is happening anymore; old suspicions are uprooted and new ones are planted and then replaced again in an exhausting loop.  _ Where did he take advantage of me: my fatigue, my kindness, or my integrity? Am I the one overthinking this? Did he know what he was even doing? What did he mean and what was scripted? How much of this is true?  _ It has been a very eventful day. I walk back inside the establishment, the path diverging away from Link’s, as I recall a short night routine: 

_ Showerchangebedsleepwakeuptomorrowthinkaboutwhattodoandjustifyit.  _

_ After this, how ready is he ready to see the letter and the bracelet? Should I be the judge of that? _

  
  


* * *

I observe the civilization founded on the proud towering pillar of rock. The hierarchy of the village spirals bottom-up, soaring into an open loft that only leaves the heavens reigning above. The top houses have cloth with the most complicated rangoli patterns draped over their open wings, signifying rank; the bottom rung of shelters are merchants and inns. Triangular flags blushing with the gaudy colours of bright reds, blues, pinks and greens almost take off with the gust, except for a string that strongly ties them back. Similarly, the bird people are beautifully coloured in feathers that put the rainbow to shame. Their traditional wear of a leather corset flatters their splendid wide wings, while their headdress is weaved into multitudinous braids with beading. It is not difficult to surmise that this is a people that takes pride in their heritage. Strangely enough though, the bird people do not fly. They waddle and gawk meekly on the dusty wooden foundation of the village.

The Cardaillard family does not have business dealings with the Rito. I can guess that there are two good reasons. First, the Rito do not appear to use fine gems in their weaponry or clothing, unlike the Gerudo or the Zora. They rely on the powerful lineage of tradition instead, using natural materials like animal skin or wood from the plentiful conifers nearby. Second, the road toward Rito village is precarious, which would be impossible for most merchants to thread through. If this is how the Rito have lived for a hundred years, then it is a strong possibility that they may not even know of our family name. It will be difficult to use my family name to help Link. Likewise, since the Rito community was closed, it was rare to chance upon them in Hylian records. I already know that I will be walking into the situation blinder than a Hinox.

Hand in hand, Link and I walk across the thinning wooden boards that function as bridges. Our hands don’t quite fit, as his is calloused and big; where else mine are supple and much smaller. There is tension pressed into my knuckles, forcing our joint weight to be carried by Link. On the  _ other _ hand, Link leads me on much more naturally, because it is a charm tried and perfected. We make for an awkward pair, which is made more uncomfortable by my disappointment in him from the night earlier. Although Link had said nothing when I agreed to assist, I could tell that he did not fully trust my intentions either. Perhaps the only thing we held in common was that with every step down the shaky unstable bridge, we each questioned if we had made the right choice. On the way in, we pass by a putrid pond reeking with the vulgar odour of decomposing fish. There is nothing good to be commented on, so we both pretend like we never saw it. 

As predicted, the instant we walk into the village a middle-aged Rito guard presses his sharpened spear swiftly toward Link. The metal glints coolly with the glare of the mid-morning sun, threatening either one of us who would dare intrude further. “Halt, Hylian. You are wanted for an audience with the Chief, who would like a word with you.”  _ You know what you have done.  _ There is no undertone of malevolence, only stern stiffness. The guard turns toward me and inquires, “And you are…?”

Link parts his lips to have the first word, but I gently tug Link protectively behind me, and return the question firmly. “His girlfriend. Yes, as I suspected there  _ will  _ be some explaining to do for my boyfriend. I will be his insuror; lead us in. Link, let’s go.” An apology barely hung on by the edge of my mouth, but I felt that it would be a crass slap to the face in light of what Link had done. I barely have the cheek to meet his hard eyes. I note that the Rito passes on my unique hair and eye colours as normal, which is not a good sign.

As we are led up the balcony, we pass by the first rung level of shops and the houses of other Rito. Some of the Rito ignore us, like shopkeepers who continue awaiting business, but some of them give Link dirty looks; which I presume is from his handiwork from a few days ago. I overhear one or two insensitive conversations that don’t bother to self-censor. Their skindering is slightly confusing. “Him again, hasn’t it been three days already?” “Hmmph, trust a Hero who fell a hundred years ago to amount to anything. We’d be better off starving to death.” 

The village chief’s quarters were already visible back at the wooden bridge, right beside the open loft. Inside the treehouse is a ledgeless balcony, and a cool wooden floor is carpeted with snug colourful rugs with square patterns. Ceremonial red rope snakes around the pillars, serving as a blessing over the house. Sitting at the centre of attention is a snowy white owl man. Three bushy wheat bundles messily spill from three braids. The elderly owl man sleeps defenselessly on his rocking chair, his wrinkle lines relaxing into a kindly expression. I can only hope that his demeanor will carry on when he awakens. Link and I look to our Rito escort for our next move. The Rito guard stares on respectfully at his incorrigible master, burying any incredulity behind his taciturn gaze.

“Master Kaneli.” The guard lowers his voice, although it is still strained with the same firmness. I can visibly sense the tension in Link and I crowd in like a third person, awaiting the retribution of his dark stormy anger. Although both of us are cooperating for different reasons, we unconsciously find mutual support in the warmth of our equally mismatched palms. 

The Chief startles awake, the thick snow over his eyes and mouth almost shaking themselves off with his person as he grabs the arm of his chair to register his surroundings. The owl man squawks and melodramatically waves a thick wing over his left chest. He begins his monologue with a thick accent, “Oh– Oh good feathered bosoms of the goddesses Mazli, you can’t give me a heart attack like that. For I am very very old, and yes, sickly too! We have not eaten in days yonder!” I furrow my eyebrow uncomfortably,  _ why hadn’t I noticed, the thin frames of the bird people under their thick coat of feathers? Link, you bastard; you knew!  _ But I quickly rise to attention as the Chief turns toward us to get a good look at our faces. “And, to whom do I owe the favour of being jostled from my mid-morning siesta?” The chief’s eyes linger longer on my face, causing me to shift my torso uncomfortably. 

“Hmm… Hero Descendent… Oh! Mazli, you may leave us to our privy now. Now, where was I—” The chief taps his beard in thought, as if to recall his business with Link. “And this young mademoiselle, who might this pretty thing be?” My name slips off my tongue meekly. But either that I had spoken too softly, or that the owl man had already forgotten me as his gaze shifted to rest on Link again. Now I croon my head upwards slightly to get a peek of Link, and I see that he wears a stoic unflinching expression. From the corner of his eyes, he gives me a confused side stare, causing me to avert mine away as if nothing had happened.

“Hero Descendent! How has the work been coming along!” The funny owl man thunders again in his histrionic humour. I tuck a small relieved smile at the back of my head, and my hand sneakily departs from Link’s. “Oh, no need to be so shy, missy. I’ve seen plenty in my day.” I immediately feel the tips of my ears warm my chilled body. Without eyeing me, Link hastily catches my fingers again before they can burrow into my pants pocket.  _ You can’t even stand still and do literally nothing until our act ends? I’m not sure whose consciousness it is that chides me anymore. _

Link’s smooth panache eases itself comfortably into the conversation. “I am ready, Elder Kaneli. I just need to locate Teba. But before I go…” Link produces his Sheikah Slate and dabs swiftly across the screen. “All this is for your village. It should last you for three days, which is all the time I’ll need to rid your people of the Beast. This is all the food I have stored from my adventures. It might not be familiar to your region, but it is still edible. Don’t worry, the slate’s inventory keeps them fresh.” My ears twitch; I recognise the same bland tone from toward the end of last night’s conversation. He did not inform me of  _ this _ development. 

Mighty bananas, Hylian rice, armoured carp, mighty porgy, apples, poultry and some other foods manifest out of blue string and land softly around the room on our right and left, creating a small valley from where we part the heaps. Elder Kaneli momentarily stuns out of his act, and gawks in disbelief. He struggles to string the words together, but eventually comes up with a breaking. “Do you mean this?” Link nods affirmatively. “Thank… you… You, you don’t know. Some of us have not eaten in days… Especially those with families.” 

“Look at you, showing us up.” I squeeze Link’s hand and tiptoe to give him a stale peck on the cheek. Although I try to sound sweet, my near-whisper trails off dryly as if bitter chalk has been dusted onto my tongue. I cannot help but think by the minute, that Hylia had chosen the most nauseating joke in Hyrule to play Hero. Did he really think that he could just buy their favour again by providing them with food, even though he was probably cursing them in his head? If not for the faint triangle, which has lost its light on his left hand, I would have refused to believe that he could ever be a Hero. This was not what Heroes did.

Never. 

But there was the night he saved me in the rain, the purple rupee, the time he apologised for putting my life in danger. This was no different. What did I make of that?

* * *

  
Just as we walked out, a beautiful bird  woman with a flamingo pink plumage tears through her front door to stop Link. Barely catching her breath, she pants heavily, “W-Wait! I do apologise for the bad manners, but I overheard your conversation with the Chief. I am Saki. Teba, my husband, is at the flight range. He came back for a short while yesterday saying something insane about braving the Beast alone. He took our kid aside and told him something about taking care of our family if he didn’t make it home. Please, talk some sense into him, Hero descendant!” 

The bird woman rambles on excitedly, worry creased deep into her forehead. The desperation of being a wife, a lover and a mother shines through her unshed tears, which I can only see too well. I feel sad, as little by little, I start to empathise with the weight the villagers carried. How long had these people been living like this? I almost wrap myself around the wretched bird woman to give her a hug, but my fingers are still ensnared around Link’s. However, the tug I have on his has slackened considerably. 

Link shifts to face her, and he impetuously agrees. “Okay, let’s do it. I’ll find him now.” It’s as if his entire attitude has taken on a change, as if he’s stepped into his Hero boots. Link’s hand lets go of mine. The Hero now stares back at me with an unreadable expression behind the feigned kind smile. There are no dimples that puncture this smile; he wears it too perfectly. “Take care of yourself until I come back, (Y/N).” He ruffles my hair indulgently, as easily as he did with holding my hand at first. He hands me his bag, “I have some cooking utensils and ingredients in here for you. Wait for me till I get back, kay?”

I nod and hum. “Okay.” Now, it’s his turn to spin me around in a close hug. His soft lips, very uncharacteristic for a male, almost graze my ear. His hot breath fans across my skin, which only allows the chill to knife in deeper the split second after, as he says in a quiet whisper, “Thank you.” 

“Stay safe,” I whisper back, not sure if I mean it or not. But deep down, I know there’s no such thing. Either you do, or you don’t.

Again, Link produces his slate and works his magic. Instead of his sky blue tunic, he has automatically changed into the same traditional Rito wear I saw sold at the shop earlier.  _ He must have purchased this on his first trip here, I thought.  _ Then off he went, as he leapt off the distance on his paraglider, onto the borlean precipices in the Hebra mountains overhead. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts. This chapter deliberately leaves room for Reader to develop their personal thoughts, as I’ve inserted less “thoughts”. What do you think of the events in this chapter, as Reader? 
> 
> Also... I think once uni interviews (if I qualify for those) get started I’ll post a whole lot slower. So gotta cover ground while I can. As always, thank you so much for reading. I’m really glad to have seen comments appearing and I genuinely love chatting with people (hint: leave comments I want to hear your thoughts/ disappointment/ feedback/ praise!). Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations!


End file.
